deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 15/Interrogations
Arthur 21:07 Per our planning, we attempted to set a trap for the psions still on world using our ship with its original name, myself and Ziggy assumed the persona of smugglers and proceeded to get in contact with a person who I must assume is a psion. He or she wanted to smuggle some people off world and we made an arrangement. When the passengers arrived, my associate checked their luggage and discovered one of th em was carrying a pocket nuke. We immediately placed the nuke on the ground, warned everyone of its existance and attempted to disable it using the ship's laser. Unfortunately the gunner missed and shortly afterwards the weapon detonated as we were attempting to distance ourself from it. Ziggy 21:06 "It began when our captain decided a faster way to catch bounties would be to disguise our identities, and that of our ship, for the purpose of having them come to us with the belief we would smuggle them off-world. He had me come with him to the local dives to seek 'customers', and we did not have much success until one woman agreed to negotiate. I suspect she was reading his mind, which might inform what came later." 21:08 "At the downport, we greeted fifteen individuals, presumably all desiring to be smuggled off-world by this mysterious captain with the badly-painted ship. I searched their baggage with a mind to explosives, and found mostly small arms, nothing dangerous. The last man was drooling and his briefcase was startlingly heavy. I showed it to the captain, and he immediately declared it a 'nuke' and told me to throw it." 21:09 "I... did not and instead put it down very gently while everyone rushed inside, and sealed the door just in time, while the ship performed an emergency launch and we were caught in the explosion. The man with the bomb simply stood their and drooled until vaporized." 21:10 "The other passengers, captives, were alarmed and confused, I did not note a one who seemed to have expected this. Then again, the one most insistent on learning what happened did not seem surprised to find out one of their companions had brought a nuclear weapon." 21:12 "Presumably, they were not very close. We were directed to orbit soon after, there were no further altercations. They seemed cooperative, and less concerned with our betrayal than with the bombing attempt." Ishmael 21:06 I heard over the comms that there was a nuke. I was both unwilling and unable to confirm as I was in the engineering bay at the time. The explosion afterward was likely the suitcase nuke or otherhigh yeild explosive in question. 21:09 Prior to this I expertly painted the ship and was on standby as the captain negociated with the psions for passage, as disscussed with a major of some sort. 21:12 The new human, zighee was also with him. Kryzzyx 21:08 * Kryzzyx has almost no information to offer. He recounts about how he was ordered to remain in his state room to repair and clean the damage caused by his cocooning instinct. 21:08 * Kryzzyx heard the rest of the crew chattering worredly about a bomb of some sort, and he hid under his bunk. 21:08 * Kryzzyx offers the still moist new cocoon he began to construct as evidence of his alabi Natsu 21:09 -We sucessfully captured a whole bunch of pscions, and you chaps took them. after that we returned to the base, Arthur our captain spoke with the Major, whatever his name is. and we then parked our ship in the wilds to repaint... I did the painting good huh? 21:11 After painting the ship we took off, and pretended to leave system before resuming our actual identities, which were changed as part of a misson we were undertaking, On returning we found us some psion passengers, whith a view to "smuggle" them off world and take them to the orbiting fleet as captives. 21:12 after Arthur and Ziggy made a deal, we returned to the ship and waited, then the "passengers" arrived and we checked them on the pad as they boarded. Ziggy apparently spotted a nuke, which Arthur ordered me to blast with the ships lasers but I missed because it was too close to the ship, and we had launched to avoid a potential blast. 21:14 a large explsion went off a few seconds after launch and almost immediatly after that we recieved your message to be boarded, while I was securing the passengers as prisoners, and keeping guard to ensure no further explosions happened. 21:15 then you guys brought us down here, took all my stuff and locked me in A FUCKING TINY ROOM, YOU FUCKING PRICKS. *Inchoherent rant* Nev 21:10 "Ok, the captain - thats Arthur - wanted to get more of the psions captured, we're the crew that raided the bunker thing and swept up a couple hundred low level ones - he thought we'd try tricking them into thinking we were smugglers - plan was to go out system, change our name and repaint the ship so we'd look like a new arrival, land and then convince them we were able to move people off planet - Arthur met up with someone and convinced them we could move them off planet. We arranged to meet them at the lowport - I was on the bridge most of the time but from what I understand as they were coming aboard the guys were checking the people coming on - I hear someone shouting something like 'he's got a nuke' followed by the order to get off the ground as I hear someone closing the airlock - so i punch it and then there's the explosion behind us 21:13 ... - after that I spend a fair bit of time swearing over internal coms and screaming on open coms that we surrendered or whatever it was I was screaming - then you guys picked us up"